mordhaofandomcom-20200214-history
Izιlđur
Izιlđur heads VK's special beyblade warfare division, which has been tasked with infiltrating and destroying any random shitters, m&b players, and roleplayers on the unholy land named Mordhau Forums". He hasn't managed this yet. However, being a loyal right hand to Giro always earns him baboon bucks no matter what.. Though he sees the unholy Mordhau lands as an opportunity, an opportunity to get rich, and cause chaos. That's why he reached out to Giro and the Virtual Knightmares to begin with. Backstory Born in South Greecica, taught how to rmb when he was as young as 7, trained under the myrmydons, he soon climbed up the ladder of ranks and became a proffessional messer user, though he felt like something was missing in his life, he needed action, something new...a challenge. He knew that he would get executed by his own myrmydon brothers if they saw him fleeing, so he secretly packed his equipment and rode off at night to a distant land in hopes of finding a greater cause to put his messer skills in. And so he left; now a deserter. And so in darkness he came, through stormy black lands he rode until he reached the border to the foreign land, he reached the famous Dark Forest. He heard legends of this famous battleground, of how clans of all sorts clashed against eachother; it brang a chill down his spine, but he liked it, it was finally something new to him. He jumped off the wooden ramp, named ''Mason Spawn" on his map, and by doing so he entered the new territory, he knew there was no way back as he couldnt jump over it. As he made his way through Dark Forest he felt a strange presence, as if someone was watchin over him. The forest was dark and rainy, but there was an unknown light guiding him through the roads and mud paths, which he eagerly walked towards. After walking and walking, the light led him to a crossroad, the fog was still thick, but more visible through now. Izil waved his hand through the fog in an attempt to see who is standing there as he kept getting closer. The closer he got, the more he saw. He suddenly froze. Izildur looked at the man shocked, it was nothing like any man he had ever seen, he had a pale white face with black markings on it and long dark hair covering more than half of it, a black cape with a hood ontop of a pitch black chainmail with plate armour ontop of it, and finally from what it seemed like a sheathed longsword. Suddenly another man, reminiscent of the one in front of him appeared, he had exactly the same equipment, with the only difference being the pattern of markings on the face, he was holding a torch, making Izil realize that it were two people who led him through the dark forest. The man with the torch pointed to his right, implying that Izil should go that way. Izildur quickly nodded and went on his way as he clearly saw that he wasn't very welcome there by the way they looked at him. After hours of walking Izil felt tired, but his will was strong and so he kept going forwards. He looked at his map; it indicated that he was heading for the capital of Slasherland, Stonehill, he sighed in relief as he knew that big towns had a lot of jobs stored in them. Izil walked in and started exploring the markets. There he met Giro, their eyes had met eachother, and in an instant they knew that they had to work together. One fueled by vengeance, wanting to make some funni ragdolls fly, and the other one looking for an adventure and a challenge to his melee skills. Izil was easily convinced by Giro to join his quest as it involved a lot of fighting it sounded like the perfect adventure for him. Whilst on his way to Belmez, Izildur asked Giro about the misterions figures that he had met at the Dark Forest, to which Giro responded - "Ah, they are some just absolute roleplayers, legit autists man...Wildfire and Skl3ros and their retarded Trve Kvlt, Giro dubjoyed hard as he explained to Izil.